This invention relates to an easily fabricated communion tray and an assembly for using the communion tray in an assembly for large groups of participants.
In many religious observances, small communion glasses of wine, grape juice or the like and small quantities of bread are distributed to the participants. A wide variety of communion trays are used for distributing the small communion glasses to the participants. Many of these communion trays are round and are fabricated to be attractive and durable. Unfortunately, many of these communion trays are quite expensive since they are fabricated as relatively shallow round pan-like containers which include inside the container a planar surface which includes a plurality of communion glass holder openings. While these trays have been effective and are used widely, they are relatively expensive.
In many instances, it is desirable to be able to produce communion trays and communion tray assemblies very economically for use with very large assembled groups for special occasions. In such instances, it is desirable that the communion tray assemblies be of a cost such that they can be readily produced and used in large quantities and possibly discarded after only a single use.
Accordingly a continuing effort has been directed to the development of a communion tray and a communion tray assembly, which is economical, yet effective, to distribute communion glasses to participants.
According to the present invention, an economical communion tray is provided and comprises a generally horizontal planar member having a first and a second end, a plurality of communion glass holder openings positioned through the planar member, a plurality of tab receptacles positioned in the planar member, a support member positioned at each of the ends of the planar member to extend downwardly from each end of the planar member, a handle positioned at each end of the planar member and tabs positioned on a lower end of at least a portion of the support members and positioned to engage tab receptacles in one of a base or a second tray.
Further the communion tray is readily used in a communion tray assembly comprising a base having an upper surface with a plurality of tab receptacles formed in its upper surface; at least one communion tray comprising a generally horizontal planar member having a first and a second end, a plurality of communion glass holder openings positioned through the planar member, a plurality of tab receptacles positioned in the planar member, a support member positioned at each of the ends of the planar member to extend downwardly from each end of the planar member, a handle positioned at each end of the planar member and tabs positioned on a lower end of at least a portion of the support members and positioned to engage tab receptacles in one of the base or of a second communion tray.
The assembly may also include a cover comprising a horizontal cover planar member having a first end and a second end, a cover support member positioned at each of the ends of the cover planar member to extend downwardly from each of the ends of the cover planar member and tabs positioned on a lower end of at least a portion of the cover support members and positioned to engage tab receptacles in one of a base or a communion tray.
The communion tray and the communion tray cover are readily fabricated by configuring a planar section of a suitable material to include the receptacles and communion glass holder openings and the support members with the support members then being bent to extend downwardly from the ends of the planar member.